


Boarding School Runaway

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-10
Updated: 2003-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Someone from Justin's past shows up at the loft.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian and Justin walked--or rather, ran--hand in hand down the street away from the deafening crowd outside Woody’s. They’d danced for hours celebrating the defeat of the asshole known as Stockwell. Brian had thought he’d feel shitty; what with selling every material possession he owned (including his beloved ‘vette, which hadn’t really been sold, but given to Mikey); every shred of evidence of his success, gone. But he didn’t. In fact he felt good. Maybe it was all those happy people dancing on Liberty. Or maybe it was this one happy person running next to him. Either way, Brian had decided that material things didn’t mean all that much to him anymore. They didn’t represent his success. He decided that what represented his success is what he did with it. And what could have been a better use of his success?

They rounded the corner onto Tremont. Brian felt like he couldn’t run anymore and slumped against a wall, pulling Justin on top of him. They laughed and Brian pulled Justin’s lips into a kiss. Brian’s hands wandered down Justin’s body, stopping on the younger man’s ass. Justin laughed into Brian’s mouth and pulled away, and grabbing Brian’s hand again pulled him down the street.

“Come on old man; only one more block to go,” Justin said, picking up speed. They laughed the whole rest of the way to the warehouse building. As Brian was reaching for his keys he noticed Justin looking at something on the stoop.

“What is it?” He asked, lowering his gaze to where Justin pointed. Brian’s eye’s widened in amazement when he realized that Justin wasn’t looking at a ‘something’—but a someone. There propped up against the door was a figure wrapped in a large down coat. Justin reached down and gently shook the figure. Slowly a hand reached up and pulled the coat down to reveal a pretty girl. She sleepily took in the two men standing in front of her and became suddenly alert. She smiled. Justin had developed a look of pure shock on his porcelain face.

“Jocelyn?” He asked. He helped the girl to her feet. Brian noted that she was wearing a what looked to be a school uniform: navy pleaded skirt, white short sleeved collared shirt with St. Claire’s stitched left of center, navy knee socks and tan shoes; definitely not clothes for 20 degree weather. “Jocelyn what are you doing here?” Justin asked when he finally got his wits about him.

“Daphne, she told me I could find you here,” the girl answered in a light English accent. She wrapped her arms tightly around her body as she started to shiver. Justin picked up the coat off the ground and pulled it around the girl. She grabbed the front and held it shut. “Wow Justin; I haven’t seen you in awhile. You look great.”

“So do you,” Justin said, his shock giving way to happiness. Brian looked back and forth between the two teenagers in front of him until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“I hate to break up this little reunion here, but why don’t we all go upstairs so that you [indicating Justin] can tell me how you know her and so that you [indicating Jocelyn] can tell both of us why you’re here?” Brian said impatiently as he took his keys out of his pocket and opened the front door. The three rode the elevator up to the loft. Once inside Justin directed Jocelyn over to the couch while Brian made coffee for three. He sighed heavily; this certainly wasn’t the ideal evening he’d had in mind. He’d planned to come home and fuck Justin into senseless oblivion and sleep till noon the next day. This put a damper on his plans. Brian brought the mugs of coffee out into the living area and handed one to Jocelyn and the other to Justin. Brian slumped down in one of the chairs and crossed his legs.

“Well, who’s going to start? Justin?” Brian asked in a tone that was tainted with annoyance. Justin sipped from his cup and fixed his gaze on Brian.

“Okay,” Justin started. “Jocelyn is Daphne’s cousin. We were good friends when we were kids—up until I was in 8th grade and she was in 6th. Then Daphne’s aunt and uncle—Jocelyn’s parents—decided to send Jocelyn away to boarding school for middle and high school when they discovered…things about me.”

“They found out he was gay by reading my diary,” Jocelyn decided to state the obvious.

“Right. So they broke off all ties to me and Jocelyn and this is the first time in five years that we’ve seen each other.” Brian nodded.

“What about Daphne? Couldn’t you have spoken through her?” Brian asked. He wasn’t sure why he cared. I mean, he didn’t even know this girl. But he decided that since she was important to Justin, that he should make an effort to understand the situation.

“My parents wouldn’t let me talk to Daph either,” Jocelyn said solemnly. “They cut every single tie I had to Pittsburg and sent me off to St. Claire’s School for Young Ladies in Vermont.” Brian nodded again.

“Well then that brings us to a very interesting point: how’d you get in touch with Daphne?” Jocelyn nervously stirred her coffee with her finger and then sucked the residue off the tip.

“I ran away from school,” she said quietly. “I called Daphne’s house from a pay phone and asked my aunt for her number at school. I told her I was a friend Daphne had met at a mixer and that I’d lost her number. Then I called Daphne. She said that she wasn’t allowed to let me stay in her dorm since I wasn’t a student. The only other person I could think of was Justin, and she told me that he lived in the old warehouse building on Tremont with his boyfriend. So here I am.” Brian sat quietly and took in all this new information. When it finally sank in Brian laughed bitterly to himself as he got up and headed for the bathroom.

“I’ll be right back,” Justin said to Jocelyn as he followed Brian. He found Brian leaning on the counter and pulling off his boots. “Brian, what’s wrong?” Brian turned on the faucet and splashed the icy cold water onto his face. He ran his fingers through his hair and put his hands on his hips.

“You do realize what she’s asking us, right?” Justin looked at Brian with confusing playing across his face. “A seventeen-year-old runaway just asked to live here!”

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Justin said with a half smile. Brian scoffed, remembering what a great experience it had been housing a teenage Justin; having the shit knocked out of him in front of all his friends and being nearly killed by Justin’s lunatic father. No way did he want to go through all the bullshit again.

“Justin her parents are going to come looking for her. And when they find her here what do you thinks going to happen to us? Society won’t look too kindly at two fags hiding a boarding school runaway. And jail is nothing like the porn you’ve seen with Emmett.” Justin stepped closer to Brian and took his hand.

“I know this is dangerous but she’s got no where else to go. She’s one of my oldest friends and I can’t just turn my back on her.” Brian looked hard at him. Justin took one more step towards Brian so that they were almost touching noses. “Would you turn your back on Michael or Lindsey if they asked you for help?” Brian knew the answer to that question was no. He captured Justin’s lips in a short kiss. He went to the linen closet and pulled out a blanket and pillow.

“Fine; she can stay. But as soon as her parents find out she’s here, she’s got to find a new hiding place.” Justin smiled and kissed Brian again. Still holding Brian’s hand he pulled the man back out to the living area where Jocelyn was still sitting, her coffee cup now empty. Brian extended the blanket and pillow out to the girl. “I get up at 7:30 on weekdays. The bathroom’s right through there. You’re welcome to eat anything you want and the take out menus are in the kitchen. Anything else you want to know?” Jocelyn looked up at him, almost speechless for a moment. Finally she was able to answer him.

“What’s your last name?” She asked.

“Kinney.”

“Good night Brian Kinney. ‘Night Justin.” With that the girl shook out the blanket and turned on her side to go to sleep. Justin pulled Brian back up to the bedroom. Brian took one last look over his shoulder at the girl on his couch. There was definitely something different about her. And yet she seemed so familiar. So like Justin when they first met. Brian smiled to himself. Maybe the girl’s stay wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	2. Boarding School Runaway

Brian stretched and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was almost 11:00. He glanced over at Justin who turned his back to the window and continued to slumber. Brian giggled to himself: ah, to be a teenager and be able to sleep away the day. Teenager…Suddenly Brian remembered the events of the previous night. He sat up, being careful not to wake Justin, and looked out into the living room. He saw Jocelyn sitting cross-legged on the couch reading yesterday’s paper. Brian figured she was probably just perusing the funnies. He got up and walked over to the girl. To his surprise she was actually reading the Arts and Entertainment section—and not the movie reviews. She was reading an article about some show at some gallery. She lowered the paper when she realized Brian’s intense hazel stare was upon her.

“’Morning,” she said, her English accent making the greeting sound even sweeter than it was. She laid the paper beside her. Brian took a seat next to her.

“’Morning. How’d you sleep?”

“Fine.” Brian ran his eyes over the girl. Her skin tone was about the same as Daphne’s but her hair wasn’t as long and it was less curly. She had big green eyes and a pouty mouth. Brian couldn’t help but give her a little smile.

“You into art?” He asked as he jerked his head towards the paper. Jocelyn smiled.

“I’m into everything. I read the paper every morning front to back before I go to class. I love being…informed; knowledgeable.” Brian gave her mental snaps. At her age he hadn’t even thought about being ‘informed’. Jocelyn shuffled in her spot a little. She locked eyes with Brian. “I’m sorry about last night…About just barging in here and expecting a place to stay. I didn’t mean to…interrupt anything if I did.” Brian rose to his feet.

“Don’t be sorry. You hungry?” The girl nodded feverishly. “Come on; I’ll make you something.” Jocelyn followed Brian into the kitchen and sat at one of the barstools. He made her some scrambled eggs and rye toast before putting on some coffee. He leaned on the counter and looked at the girl who was hungrily devouring her eggs and toast. When toast was gone she starting sipping on her orange juice. She looked up at Brian.

“So what do you do?” She asked, trying to make conversation. She didn’t know that was sort of a sore area for Brian at the moment.

“I *was* a junior partner at Vanguard inc. until late,” Brian responded a little bitterly.

“*Was*?”

“Yeah I was fired a little while ago.”

“Oh, I’m sorry about that. You mind me asking why?” Brian poured two cups of coffee and walked over to the girl, setting one cup in front of her.

“You want the whole story or the cliff notes version?” He could hardly believe that he was going to tell this story to an almost complete stranger. But he liked this girl for some reason or other. Jocelyn smiled and brought the coffee cup to her lips.

“I haven’t got anywhere to go if you don’t.” So Brian told her the whole story of how he was representing Stockwell and how Justin had made the posters mocking the former mayoral candidate. Jocelyn listened with interest and sincerity. It’d been awhile since someone besides Justin had really listened to him. 

They ended up talking well into the afternoon about everything from how Brian and Justin had met to what was up with Jocelyn's accent (she lived in England until she was 5). Brian glanced at the clock. It was now 2:30. Justin still hadn’t gotten his bum ass out of bed. Brian directed his glance back over at Jocelyn. He realized she was still in her school uniform and that she didn’t have anything else to wear. He’d have to get her out of that shirt at least; before anybody suspected what was going on.

“We’re going to have to find you some new clothes,” Brian said aloud as he got up and sauntered over to the bedroom. He took a sweatshirt out of one of Justin’s drawers and gave it to Jocelyn. She pulled it over her head.

“I could go borrow some stuff from Daphne?” She suggested. Brian nodded. It wasn’t a perfect option, but it was probably the best they’d be able to do right now. He pulled a shirt on and grabbed his boots.

“Call her and see if she there,” Brian said as he put is boots on. Jocelyn did so and found out that Daphne was in fact there and more than happy to share her clothes. Brian scribbled a note for when Justin woke up and left it on the counter. Then he and Jocelyn headed out the door to Daphne’s dorm.

*~*~*

Brian had forgotten that he’d given away his only mode of transportation. He and Jocelyn had had to hail a cab in the freezing cold weather, which of course inevitably took almost a half hour. They then headed for the University of Pennsylvania’s Pittsburg campus and had to ask which dorm Daphne was in. The stogy old woman behind the information desk glared coolly at Jocelyn and Brian.

“What’s your relation to Ms. Chanders?” She said, sounding bored.

“I’m her cousin and this is…” Jocelyn hesitated only briefly before continuing, “…this is my boyfriend.” Brian, thrown off inwardly, showed no signs of the like outwardly. He smiled and wrapped his arm around Jocelyn’s small shoulders. The woman’s glare dropped 20 more degrees.

“She’s a little young for you, isn’t she sir?” The woman said, ice sickles forming around her words.

“The younger the better, don’t you think?” Brian replied, planting a kiss on Jocelyn’s temple. Jocelyn fought off her blush. The woman wretched silently and turned her head. Jocelyn put her arm around Brian, pulling him away from the desk.

“Thanks for the directions. Come on sweetie,” she said as she practically dragged Brian out the door. “Jesus I think it’s colder in there than it is out here,” Jocelyn remarked after they’d left the building.

“You really think I look young enough to pass as your boyfriend?” Brian asked. Jocelyn only smiled in return.

“Come on; let’s go find Daphne.” They walked the rest of the way to Daphne’s dorm in a comfortable silence.

*~*~*

Jocelyn and Brian returned to the loft at about 4:00. Justin was sitting on the couch watching TV when they walked in. He smiled at the two and clicked off the TV.

“Hey; you get what you needed?” He asked Jocelyn. She held up the two shopping bags filled with the clothes Daphne had given her. They’d be a little big on her, but they were better than nothing. Brian and Jocelyn plopped down on either side of Justin. “So how was your morning? You guys get to know each other?” Brian and Jocelyn shared a look and then Jocelyn looked to Justin.

“We did some talking and I think I’ve been throely briefed about you and Brian.” Justin blushed a little and looked at Brian who was just smirking. He looked back to Jocelyn. “So you guys think you’ll be able to live together for awhile.” Jocelyn propped her feet up on the coffee table.

“No sweat she said.” The three dissolved into light giggles. No sweat indeed.


	3. Boarding School Runaway

Brian and Justin sat collapsed against each other on the couch, Justin straddling Brian. Both were shirtless and Brian only had one sock on (???). They were laughing and rubbing noses. Brian remembered how he couldn’t wait to get home to see his Sunshine. It had been a long day full of interviews for Brian. Cynthia had set them up for him. Good ol’ Cyn. She said that as soon as Brian found a new job she’d follow him in a heartbeat. However Brian wasn’t too optimistic that he’d find a job anytime soon. The whole Stockwell incident had tainted his reputation. He hoped that some neighboring agency would recognize his talent and forget about the whole Stockwell thing. But he didn’t bet on it.

Justin had had a full day too, what with an early class and then a shift at the diner. That always wore him out. The two lovers had been happy when Jocelyn said that she was going to ‘go have a visit with Daphne’. They’d been fooling around for about 45 minutes when the loft door urgently slid open and Jocelyn rushed in, slamming the door behind her. She seemed out of breath, although it didn’t look like she’d been running. Justin got up and walked over to his friend who was gasping for air. She slid down the loft door desperately trying to breathe.

“She’s having and asthma attack,” Justin said. He sat Jocelyn so that her back was flat against the door and he pushed her head between her knees. “Where’s your inhaler?” Jocelyn gasped, trying to speak, but she wasn’t even able to point. Everything looked hazy to her. Justin looked up at Brian who had come to stand behind Justin. “Get a wet washcloth,” Justin said calmly. Brian did so and handed the washcloth to Justin. He held the washcloth over Jocelyn’s mouth and nose. “Just try to breathe evenly Joce. Deeply and evenly. I’m going to try to find your inhaler.” Justin indicated that Brian should take over the washcloth-holding duties until Jocelyn could do it herself. Justin thought for a moment about where the inhaler could be. She’d never travel without it; her asthma was just too serious for her to ever forget it. Then he remembered the down coat she’d had yesterday. He went to the closet and reached into the pocket of the coat. Sure enough he found the inhaler. He went back to Jocelyn who was steadily catching her breath. Brian took the washcloth away from the girl’s face when Justin returned with the inhaler. Justin held the inhaler up to Jocelyn’s mouth and pressed the bottle, releasing the medicine. Jocelyn breathed deep and Justin pressed again. Finally it looked like Jocelyn could breathe again. Brian helped her to her feet and guided her over to the couch. She collapsed into the cushions and Brian and Justin sat on either side of her.

“What the fuck happened?” Brian asked, fixing his concerned gaze on the girl. Jocelyn took a few more breaths before attempting to answer.

“My aunt and uncle came to Daphne’s dorm,” Jocelyn said. Brian tensed a little. “They didn’t see me; Daphne saw who it was through the peep hole and I hid in the closet. I stayed there until Daphne managed to coax her parents into going out for dinner. I waited a couple more minutes to make sure they were far away and then I ran out and hailed a cab. That’s when the attack started, because I started getting anxious.”

“Aren’t you still on your meds for that?” Justin asked.

“I ran out yesterday and I couldn’t very well ask my parents to refill the prescription, now could I? And I haven’t got the money to do it myself.” Brian looked back and forth between Justin and Jocelyn, feeling like he was watch a ping-pong match.

“Well what are you supposed to do? Have an asthma attack every time you get a little anxious?”

“It wasn’t just a little bit anxious; it was a lot anxious and I can usually control it.”

“Obviously this time you couldn’t. Do you really think this is going to be the last time you’ll get anxious over something like this? Because I don’t think so.”

“There’s no sense in arguing about it now is there? I can’t do anything about it and that’s that.”

“I’ll pay for the prescription,” Brian said finally. Justin and Jocelyn both looked at Brian.

“Oh Brian I couldn’t ask you to do that. They’re kind of expensive and…” But Jocelyn couldn’t finish answering.

“Don’t argue with me on this; you need your meds and that’s finial. You can pay me back later if it bothers you that much.”

“It’s not just the money Brian; what if you fill the prescription and my parents check the records? They’ll trace the credit card and they’ll find me.” Brian had already thought of that.

“I’ll have Cynthia do it online at Vanguard. And I’ll pay cash when I pick it up. If they trace the payment to Vanguard than Cynthia can cover for us.”

“Do you think it’s wise to get another person involved in this?” Jocelyn asked warily.

“Cyn is trustworthy; don’t worry. She’s too loyal to me to rat us out.” Jocelyn didn’t argue any further. She really did need the meds. She’d felt scared and alone in the back of that taxi, unable to catch a decent breath. She didn’t need that happening again. What if Brian and Justin weren’t there to help her next time? She needed to make sure there wouldn’t be a next time.

“Alright Brian; you win. Order the bloody pills.” She reclined on the couch, grabbing Justin’s CD player on the way down. Brian and Justin got up. “Well, I know you boys are dying to have a romp, so don’t mind me; I’m going to listen to some music, won’t even be able to hear you.” She fixed the headphones over her ears and turned the volume up as high as it could go. She closed her eyes. Brian and Justin smiled down at the girl before retreating to the bedroom for a ‘romp’ as Jocelyn had so delicately put it. 

*~*~*

Brian sat at Woody’s sipping his Jim Beam. He hadn’t been able to sleep the night before, thinking about Jocelyn. Last night’s close call had made him realize that they needed to take drastic action to make sure Jocelyn was safe. He knew that he’d said that as soon as it looked like the jig was up she was out of there, but after spending a couple of days with Jocelyn he realized he wouldn’t be able to do that in good conscience. So after he’d telephoned Cynthia to ask her to fill the prescription and to brief her on the situation, he had called a former trick of his who he’d somehow managed to recall was a lawyer. He was afraid to tell Melanie about this whole situation. Brian had almost thought it was fate when he actually found the trick’s number stuffed in one of his drawers. Kevin McDonahue was his name. Brian had called him up and had asked to meet him at Woody’s. Kevin quickly accepted, obviously expecting a repeat of Brian’s one night stand. Well, Brian thought, he’ll just have to be disappointed, now won’t he? He glanced up as a man slid into the seat next to him. It was Kevin. Kevin was hot, with red hair that hung over his eyes, piercing green eyes and a body to die for. Brian just wasn’t interested. Not today anyway. He waited while Kevin ordered himself a drink. Once little Kevie boy was settled, Brian turned in his chair.

“So, what did you what to talk to me about?” Kevin asked, his voice dripping with lust and a smug smile playing across his handsome face.

“I need your legal advice,” Brian said, dropping his gaze to the bar. Kevin shifted a little in his seat, a little disappointed that they’d have to talk first before they fucked. He waited till Brian looked back up at him.

“Go on,” Kevin prompted.

“Well, a friend of mine, actually, a friend of Justin’s who’s now a friend of mine, ran away from boarding school and is afraid to go to her parents. Now am I right in assuming that if her parents were to find her that they would be able to legally take her back?”

“Depends; how old is she?”

“17.”

“Then yeah; if her parents found her they have every legal right to take her.”

“Could she get a restraining order?”

“Eh,” Kevin didn’t look too keen on that. “That’s tricky. She’d have to go to the police and file a report first, and she’d have to have a plausible reason for filing for a restraining order. If you want my opinion,” Kevin started, looking to Brian who made no attempts to stop him, “I would try to sue for custody of the girl. This is more of a stalling tactic than anything else, since she’ll be 18 in less than a year anyway. If you can manage to get temporary custody during the trial than you should be home free. As soon as she’s 18, her parents don’t have any legal ties to her anymore and you can take it from there.” Brian nodded, tossed back the rest of his Beam and got up off the stool. Kevin was about to follow him when Brian extended his arm to stop him.

“Not today; I’ve got other plans. I’ll call you,” Brian tossed weakly over his shoulder as he exited the bar, leaving a baffled, yet hopeful Kevin in his wake. He’d decided that maybe it was time to bring Melanie into this after all.


	4. Boarding School Runaway

Brian and Melanie sat in the living room of the Muncher’s house, their cups of coffee sitting in front of them on the coffee table. Melanie had been stunned into silence when Brian told her about Jocelyn’s situation. He explained what Kevin had told him, and now he sat, waiting for her response.

“So, what do you think? Could you draw up the papers for that?” Brian asked when Melanie didn’t say anything. Finally she cleared her throat, folded her hands in her lap and looked up at Brian.

“Um, well, yeah sure Brian; I could do that. There’s a few things I’ll have to discuss with Jocelyn first, but I can do that,” Melanie said in a voice that was no less than amazed. When she saw that her tone confused Brian, she clarified. “This is just…it sorta seems uncharacteristic of you, that’s all. Always talking about how you have to look out for number one and fuck everyone else. It just seems so…nice, is all.” Melanie, of course, had no idea what Brian had done for Deekins; that he’d made and bought all the television spots for the commercial. All she knew was that Brian had done some shitty things in the past to ‘look out for number one’. But also she knew (although most of the time she begrudgingly tried not to think about it) Brian had done some pretty decent things in the past as well (giving up his parental rights to Gus, to name one). Still, this seemed to be very heavy, even for Brian.

“Gee, thanks Mel,” Brian said in a sweet and sarcastic tone.

“Hey, I didn’t mean offense,” Mel said, holding up her hands in defense. “I just mean that this is a nice thing that you want to do, that’s all.” Brian nodded and got up.

“Yeah, well…she’s a nice kid. Doesn’t deserve to have to be on the lamb for the rest of her life.” Brian took a few more steps towards the door. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned back to look at Mel. “So can you stop by today, after Gus wakes up from his nap?”

“Yeah; yeah I’ll stop by today with an associate of mine. You know Lindz would shit Frisbee’s if she found out I was heading this up alone.” Brian started opening the door, and then stopped and looked back at Mel one more time.

“About payment, Mel…I can’t pay you right now but if you could wait…” Mel raised her hand to stop him.

“Don’t worry about it Brian; the firm will take this case Pro-Bono.” Brian nodded once in thanks and then left. Melanie let out a huge breath. Well, this certainly wasn’t exactly the first thing she thought would happen today: Brian Kinney, asking for her help.

*~*~*

Two hours later Jocelyn and Brian were at the loft and Brian briefed Jocelyn about the things he discussed with Kevin and told her that Melanie was coming over. Jocelyn nodded in a sort of nervous silence. Brian looked at her, concern filling his eyes, but before he could say anything, the buzzer sounded. He looked at Jocelyn one more time and then got up to ring Melanie in. A few minutes later Melanie came through the front door holding Gus, a tall brunette man with her. Brian smiled at his son and took the toddler out of Melanie’s hands.

“Hey Mel. And hey to you too, Sonny Boy,” Brian said to Mel and then to his son. Melanie had brought some things to keep Gus occupied while the grown ups talked and so Brian set him next to the couch with his toys. Melanie extended her hand out to Jocelyn.

“You must be Jocelyn. Hi, I’m Melanie Marcus and this is my associate Peter Gray.” 

“Nice to meet you both,” Jocelyn said, shaking Melanie’s hand and then Peter’s.

“Brian’s filled me in on your situation and I just need to ask you some questions.” Jocelyn nodded in that same nervous way she had earlier. Melanie and Jocelyn sat on the couch while Brian and Peter chose to sit in the chairs. Peter took out a notepad and a pen, ready to jot down all the answers to Mel’s questions, as he would be the one representing Jocelyn in court, if it came to that. “First of all, what’s your last name?”

“Chanders.”

“And what was the name of the school you ran away from and where was it?”

“St. Clair’s school for Young Ladies in Vermont.”

“And what was your reason for running away?” Jocelyn nervously twisted her hands around in her lap. Why had she run away? Why had she run away? Why? For reasons that she’d promised to never tell anyone else. For reasons that she was so ashamed of until she cried. 

“Jocelyn?” Brian asked, looking intently at Jocelyn. Jocelyn shook her head and tried to go on.

“Because…Because…” She tried. She felt her lungs starting to close up and so she grabbed her inhaler and took a quick shot from it. 

“Jocelyn?” Brian said again. “Stay calm. Come on, this could answer all our questions.” Jocelyn looked up at him, tears in her eyes that threatened to spill out. With a shaky lower lip Jocelyn tried one more time to say what she needed to say.

“Because I…I…had…an affair with…with one of my teachers,” she finally said in a voice that sounded almost nothing like her own. Everyone sat in stunned silence for a moment, not able to fully comprehend what Jocelyn had just said.

“What?” Brian managed to breathe out. Jocelyn gave into her tears.

“Oh God; it’s degrading! I didn’t want it to happen. He was my English Lit. teacher and he said such lovely things in class…such beautiful things. And one night I went to his room to ask him about an assignment and he started…he started touching me and whispering things to me…And I told him he should stop, because this was wrong, but he didn’t stop. So I slept with him…and I told him it was my first time. I felt so awful about it afterwards, I wanted to put a stop to it, but he kept telling me that we were meant to be and how my eyes were brighter than the stars and all this other beautiful rubbish. But I knew, I knew this was wrong; that what he was telling me was bullshit all of it! So one day I went to him and tried to end it. I kept telling him that I didn’t feel right about this whole thing and how we needed to stop before somebody found out. But he only laughed at me and tried to touch me. When I refused, he slapped me—hard—and slammed me down against the floor and he…he…he…” She couldn’t go on anymore. Jocelyn broke down and put her head in her lap. Brian got up and put his hand on her back.

“Shhh…calm down. It’s okay…It wasn’t your fault,” Brian said soothingly. When she had calmed down enough, Melanie gently continued her questions.

“Why didn’t you tell your parents about all of this?” She asked gingerly.

“I did,” Jocelyn replied quietly. “They said that they didn’t believe me. That I was a lying whore and that I was just trying to get a free ticket back to Pittsburg. And they said that even if I was right, that they didn’t care; as long as I was away from Daphne and her little faggot friend that the teachers here could do whatever the fuck they liked with me.” Again everyone was shocked. Melanie looked sympathetically at Jocelyn, then up at Brian.

“This changes our case a little,” she said. “First of all, I think it would be in the best interest for Jocelyn if we sued both the school and her parents. I’m not trying to sound insensitive or anything like that, but this is just what we need to make our suit work.” She turned to Peter. “Go to the office, draw up the papers and call St. Clair’s first thing and let them know they’re being served. Jocelyn,” Melanie said, directing her attention back towards Jocelyn, “I’m going to need your home address so that someone can serve you parents. Also, I’m going to need you to think of a way that we can prove that your teacher did those things to you and that your parents said what they said. Think about it later, once you’ve collected yourself.” She got up and laid a hand on Jocelyn’s shoulder before saying good bye to Brian, picking up Gus and his things and then excusing herself and Peter. Once they were gone, Brian pulled the girl into his arms.

“Don’t worry; you’re gonna be okay. Melanie’s a kick-ass lawyer; she’ll win this for you.” Jocelyn nodded. They pulled away from each other a little.

“Can I have a cigarette?” She asked. Brian nodded and pulled one out of the pack he had in his pocket. “Thanks,” she replied simply. She lit the cigarette and then walked over to the window and stared out. Brian slumped back on the couch. They were both thinking the same thing: *I wish Justin was here*.


	5. Boarding School Runaway

Justin and Brian had been up most of the night, cooing Jocelyn to sleep. Brian swore that the girl hadn’t smoked as many cigarettes in the 3 days he’d known her than she did that night. Finally she’d drifted off to sleep and Brian and Justin retired to their own bed. But for the second night Brian couldn’t sleep, thinking about what Jocelyn had told the two lawyers and himself. How could anyone treat a child like that? Brian closed his eyes and thought about all the times his parents had said similar things to him. He couldn’t decide what was worse: the physical or the emotional abuse. And who was worse, his mother or his father? It and they were all equally bad, he’d surmised in the end. He sat up and noticed that Jocelyn had woken up and was working on her billionth cigarette of the night/morning. He got up and joined her on the couch, pulling out a cigarette of his own. Jocelyn held out her cigarette to Brian, letting him use the cherry to light it.

“Thinking?” He asked after taking a long drag. It was actually more of a statement that sounded like a question. Jocelyn nodded.

“Yeah…Just thinking of a way to prove that my parents and teacher are dirty rotten twats,” she said. Brian raised his eyebrows and looked at the girl. He’d never heard her use the word twat, and even under the circumstances, it was funny. He let out a little laugh.

“Have you thought of anything yet?” He asked after a moment.

“Yeah actually I have. I remembered that at St. Clair’s they record all the phone calls the girls make. So they should have the call I made to my parents on record.”

“Wouldn’t they have said something if they heard that conversation?” Jocelyn let out a bitter laugh devoid of any happiness.

“They never listen to the fucking things. It’s just a security so that if they suspect someone of using drugs or something like that they can monitor them. But they had no reason to listen to any of my calls; I was a good girl.” She said the last part sarcastically. She took a long drag of her cigarette and continued staring out into space. Brian turned and looked over at the girl, and it made him sad. She was becoming jaded too quickly.

“Well, looks like Mel and I have a little trip to make up to Vermont.”

“Why are you doing this for me Brian?” Jocelyn asked suddenly, not moving her gaze an inch. Brian looked down at his cigarette and then straight ahead.

“Truth be told, I don’t know. I guess I just…like you.” Jocelyn broke her stare and looked at Brian. Slowly she smiled her first sincere smile all day.

“I’m glad that you like me,” she said simply, her voice finally sounding soft again. Brian returned her smile.

“You should try and get some more sleep; the next couple of months are going to be pretty rough,” Brian said, extinguishing his cigarette and getting up. Jocelyn nodded and put out her own cigarette. She started lying down on the couch when Brian suddenly spoke. “Why don’t you come sleep in the bed tonight? I’m sure it’d be more comfortable than the couch.” Jocelyn looked at him questioningly. “Just for tonight,” he added. So Jocelyn got up and went up into the bedroom with Brian where she slept comfortably sandwiched in between him and Justin.

*~*~*

The later that morning Jocelyn and Justin were still sleeping when Brian got up. He looked briefly down at his angel and Jocelyn who were entangled in each other. He smiled to himself as he made his way to the kitchen to make coffee. Once that was done he lit a cigarette and got on the phone to call Mel and let her know what Jocelyn had remembered. Lindsey picked up after the first ring.

“Hello?” She asked. Brian could hear Gus in the background, mumbling about this and that.

“Hey Lindz, it’s Brian.”

“Hey Bri, what’s up?”

“Not much; is Mel there?” There was a small pause on the phone. “Lindz?”

“You wanna talk to Mel? Since when?”

“Since I turned eighteen and was aloud to call whoever the fuck I wanted,” Brian stated, a little annoyed.

“Don’t get bitchy with me, Kinney. You’ve just never called to talk to Mel before.”

“That you know of.”

“ HaHa. Hold on, she’s right here.” A few moments later Mel’s voice came over the phone.

“Hey Brian, what’s up?”

“Jocelyn told me that they record the calls up at St. Clair’s. So I thought that today we could drive down there and go get the conversation.”

“That’s great, but I can’t go today. The sitter’s out of town and Gus doesn’t go to day care today. But I’ll tell you what; I’ll call Peter and ask him to go up with you. He’s already got the papers drawn up and everything, and he was gonna call St. Clair’s today and serve them, but now he can just do it in person.” Brian slumped a little lower in his seat. Ironically enough he had actually wanted to go up there with Melanie. But they had to get those records as soon as possible.

“Fine. Tell him to call before he comes over though, okay?”

“Will do. Take it easy Brian.” With that Brian hung up the phone. He looked up and saw a sleepy Justin standing in front of him, complete with bed hair. God, Justin was never hotter than right after he woke up, not even when he went out.

“Hey babe,” Justin said. Brian couldn’t help but smile. Justin sauntered over and slid into Brian’s waiting lap. “You can imagine my surprise when I woke up in a chick’s arms instead of yours,” he said with a smile in his voice.

“I figured she should get at least one good night of sleep before all this shit starts up,” Brian responded. He looked into the blonde’s eyes before pulling him into a deep kiss. The kiss started out slow, unrushed, and then escalated into hot wet kiss, both tongues struggling to be deeper in the adjoining mouth. Justin shifted to straddle Brian’s hips. He hungrily tore at Brian’s sweatpants, not breaking the mouth-to-mouth contact. Finally, after some cajoling Brian’s pants ended up on the floor next to the couch. He picked up the smaller man and pushed him down into the couch, the kiss still unbroken. Grudgingly Brian pulled away from Justin, who let a sorrowful sigh, so that he could strip away the one piece of offensive material that separated them: Justin’s briefs. Once that was done Brian lifted Justin’s legs onto his shoulders Brian leaned forward.

“I want you,” Justin said, his words meaning so much more than just that. Brian kissed him again before sheathing his dick for the events to come.

*~*~*

Peter had shown up at the loft at about 9:30 and he and Brian started the 10 hour trip up to Vermont. Surprisingly enough, without breaking too many highway laws, they managed to make it there in about 8 and a half. Brian pulled into the St. Clair’s visitor’s lot and he and Peter got out of the car. The trip up Peter had explained what the papers said and what they probably had to expect from whoever the St. Clair’s rep. was. They walked into the admissions building and went to the front desk.

“Hello, my name is Peter Gray. Could you please tell us were we can find the dean?”

“I’m sorry; Mr. Lamford’s busy right now,” the blonde haired woman behind the desk replied mechanically.

“This is rather important; would you mind please asking him to see us?” The woman rolled her eyes and pushed a call button.

“Mr. Lamford, there are some men here to see you; they say it’s rather important,” she said in a mocking tone. Brian wanted to jump across the desk and ring the shit out of this little twat’s neck; however Peter looked very calm and collected, so he decided against it. There was a mumble on the other end of the intercom that sounded something like, ‘send them in’. “He says he’ll see you. His office is right through there.” Peter politely thanked the woman and he and Brian proceeded back to where the twat had pointed. When they got to the office Brian was surprised to see a man in his late forties with auburn hair sitting behind a desk. He had been expecting a rickety little old man with gray balding hair. The man smiled formidably at Peter and Brian.

“Please sit down,” he said, indicating the chairs in front of him. Peter and Brian sat down and Peter wasted no time in getting down to business.

“My name is Peter Gray. I’ve come here today to ask about some phone records,” he began. “It seems that you had a student, a Ms. Jocelyn Chanders, who used to go here who had, to put it mildly, some problems with a certain teacher.” When the man behind the desk made no signs of recollection, Peter continued. “Anyway, my client, Mr. Kinney, will be suing for custody of the girl and he will need said records for his case.” Mr. Lamford reclined slightly in his chair, resting his hands on his stomach.

“And I assume you have proof of such ‘problems’, yes?” He asked. Brian didn’t like the way he said ‘problems’. Neither Peter nor Brian said anything. “Mr. Gray, we cannot just go willy nilly handing out our records of our students *personal* phone calls, now can we?”

“I have Ms. Chander’s permission to take the records, sir.”

“Be that as it may, Ms. Chander’s isn’t of age and I cannot give you any records with any allegations of ‘problems’ with my faculty. I have a duty to protect them.”

“And I have a duty to protect this little girl you son of a bitch,” Brian barked, unable to contain his anger any longer. Mr. Lamford leaned forward in his chair again, folding his hands on the desk. “I just watched a girl have a fucking nervous break down because a member of your faculty first took advantage of her naivety and then raped her. And her parents did nothing to stop it. So don’t sit there in your pretentious Armani suit and tell me that you have a duty to protect shits like that.” Brian slammed back in his seat, suddenly exhausted. Peter laid a hand on Brian’s shoulder, trying to calm him down.

“The bottom line is this, Mr. Lamford,” Peter said before the dean could say anything, “either you hand over the records today voluntarily, or we will not hesitate to get the authorities involved and sue the school as well for withholding information.” Mr. Lamford took all this in, and then took out a piece of paper and picked up a pen.

“Fine; take the records. Take this to the security building and give the guard on duty. Just tell them what night and for what dormitory and they’ll give you whatever you need.” He handed Peter the slip of paper. Peter and Brian got up.

“Thank you for your time, sir.” They started for the door when Mr. Lamford made one last comment.

“Ms. Chander’s is very lucky, Mr. Kinney, to have someone who cares about her as much as you obviously do.” Brian looked back, nodded, and then proceeded out the door with Peter.

*~*~*

Brian arrived back at the loft at half past midnight, tired and hungry. He was surprised to see Jocelyn sitting up looking at some papers. She looked up and smiled when she heard Brian coming through the door.

“Hey; did you get the record?” She asked, setting the papers she’d be looking at on the coffee table.

“Yeah, Peter’s got them,” Brian said as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

“You must be starving. Justin and me saved you some stuff from dinner. I’ll go heat it up for you.” Before Brian had a chance to care about his ‘no carbs after seven’ rule, the girl was in the kitchen pulling something in foil out of the fridge.

“Where is Justin?” Brian asked, glancing curiously down at the papers.

“He’s having a visit with Daphne. He should be home soon though.” She had already put the grilled chicken and rice onto a plate and was now covering it with a paper towel and putting it into the microwave. Brian picked up the papers and looked at them, not really seeing what was on them.

“So what are these?”

“Oh those? They’re job offers…for you,” Jocelyn responded. Brian looked again at the papers in front of him. Sure enough, they were job offers from all the companies he’d been looking at.

“How’d you…?” Brian was amazed.

“I found the number for your former assistant…Cynthia, I think her name is? And I gave her a ring and we chatted about all the different agencies you were looking at and I gave her a few suggestions, and she made a few calls…Turns out most of them don’t give a rat’s ass about the whole, um, Stockwell thing.” Brian still couldn’t say anything. “I got a little information about some of the companies off the net for you to look at. I just figured that since you were taking all this time to help me that I should do something nice for…” Brian swept her up into a huge hug.

“This is great. Thank you.” When the microwave timer went off, Jocelyn pulled out of the embrace, still smiling (and yes, blushing a little) to go get the food. She put it on the counter in front of where Brian was now sitting and got two beers before sitting down next to him. Brian popped open both of the beers and they clinked bottles before each taking a sip.

“So was it hard to get the tape?” Jocelyn asked after swallowing. Brian set his beer down and started picking at his food.

“Not really; Peter’s a pretty good lawyer.” He looked up at Jocelyn. “It took a little bit of explaining on my behalf, but I’m pretty sure that Mr. Lamford got the message.” Jocelyn laughed at Brian’s smirk and continued drinking. Would she ever figure out the enigma that was this man?


	6. Boarding School Runaway

Jocelyn sat on the edge of the bed, knees together, feet apart and pointed inward with her elbows resting on her thighs as she watched Brian bustle around. She watched as he walked back and forth across the room, taking the entire length in about 3 steps. He was getting ready to go see Melanie to discuss how they were going to handle Jocelyn’s parents. Brian had thought about it, and discussed it with Jocelyn and they’d decided that it would be best to try to settle this out of court if at all possible. If he could somehow get them to just sign the papers they could skip all this law suit bullshit.

“Brian, do I really have to?” Jocelyn whined. He’d been bugging her all morning about school.

“It’s important to get an education,” he said, almost slapping himself for sounding like a corny after school special on the Disney Channel. “It’ll help to get your mind off of all this bullshit happening around here.”

“But what if something happens? What if my parents take one look at you, grab a butcher knife and slice you, Mel and Peter up into tinny little pieces and—“

“See this is what I’m talking about,” Brian said, smacking the girl lightly in the middle of the forehead as he passed her. “Go to school; make new friends; more importantly, go meet some guys that are your own age and whose only crime is being really fucking horny.” Jocelyn sighed and fell back onto the bed. Obviously there was no arguing this. Brian had already called Sumsett High and enrolled her. There was no backing down now. Brian stopped at the closet and took out a white box. He sat down on the bed next to Jocelyn who sat up again. “Here, I got you a present to wear on the first day.” Jocelyn grinned and pulled the top off the box. She pulled back the tissue paper and took out the contents of the box. It was a black leather pleated mini skirt. Jocelyn could hardly speak.

“Brian, it’s brilliant,” she breathed, not taking her gaze away from the skirt.

“No, it’s Dolce,” he said with a smirk. She looked up at him.

“Oh Brian I love it! But it’s too much, how’d you afford it?” Brian got up and got his shoes out of the closet.

“I’m not completely broke; and I’m going to be a working man again soon,” he answered smiling at the girl, remembering how she and Cynthia had managed to get him more than 3 job offers. He’d sent Cynthia a string of pearls to thank her as well. “So,” Brian continued, “I want you to put that on a long with whatever else it is the kids are wearing today and go to school.” Jocelyn only nodded before going over to the drawer that had been cleaned out for her and looking through it to see what would best compliment the beautiful skirt.

*~*~*

Jocelyn walked down the hallway of the large public school, cigarette still burning, looking around for the administrations office. Finally she found it. She put on her game face and pushed through the door, marching straight up to the woman at the front desk.

“I’m here to pick up my class schedule,” she said. The woman looked Jocelyn over from head to toe: she had decided to wear the skirt with a pair of black boots she’d borrowed from Daphne, and she layered a black one shouldered tank top over a red tube top (mostly so that it would fit on her small frame), and Brian had insisted that she wear his Armani leather jacket. The woman lowered her glasses and gave Jocelyn a cool stare. Jocelyn didn’t even flinch.

“There’s no smoking in the building,” the woman replied, ignoring Jocelyn’s comment. Jocelyn half smirked. She could tell this woman was a twat right away. It wasn’t the ‘no smoking’ comment that did it, but rather the *way* the twat had said it. She took a long drag of the cigarette and blew a puff of grey smoke out to the side before dropping it to the ground and crushing it into the carpet. She picked up the butt and threw it out in a nearby trashcan.

“Better?” She asked. The woman continued her hard glare.

“Name, please?”

“What do you want it to be sugar?” Jocelyn asked snidely, running her tongue over her lips. After a few more minutes of the frigid stare Jocelyn continued. “Jocelyn Chanders.” The woman finally broke her stare to look over at her computer.

“Ah, yes. Here.” The woman handed Jocelyn a piece of paper which Jocelyn took to be her schedule. Jocelyn took the paper and smiled smirkily at the twaty secretary.

“Thanks for being a doll,” Jocelyn said sarcastically as she turned to leave the office. She stopped in the doorway and lit another cigarette before kicking the door shut and turning to go to her first class. She smiled to herself. If she’d learned anything from Brian, it was never take any bullshit from anyone; even—no, especially—if that bullshit doesn’t come in the form of words. 

*~*~*

“You ready?” Mel asked as she and Brian walked up to the Chander’s front door. Brian only nodded in response and crushed his cigarette under his shoe. Mel rang the door bell and a few moments later a woman dressed in a white linen pants suit answered.

“Yes?” She asked in the same accent as Jocelyn’s. 

“Hello Mrs. Chanders. May we come in? I believe we have some things to discuss.” Mel asked. The woman stepped aside and motioned for Brian and Mel to step inside. They went into the living room and sat down on the pristine white couch. “Is your husband at home?” The woman nodded and walked to the foot of the steps.

“Joe; come down; we’ve got visiters,” she yelled up. A minute later a large bald man came down the stairs. “Joe this woman says that she has some things to discuss with us.” The man nodded and Mel walked over to them.

“Hello; my name is Melanie Marcus and this is my client, Mr. Kinney.” She shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Chanders.

“Joe Chanders. And this is my wife Joyce.” Brian scoffed to himself. All J names: Joe, Joyce and Jocelyn. Mel nodded politely as she took her seat back on the couch and Mr. and Mrs. Chanders sat on matching chairs. Melanie rested her hands in her lap.

“I’m afraid there’s no easy way to go about this so I’m just going to get right into it. Due to some prior occurrences my client would like you to hand over custody of your daughter, Jocelyn.” Joe’s face immediately turned red and Joyce’s gaze turned icy.

“Why the fuck would he want us to do that?” Joe responded, his voice barely below a shriek. Melanie kept her cool and continued.

“Jocelyn has made us aware of a certain phone call she made to you regarding something that happened at her school. She also told us how unconcerned, to say that least, that you were. So in light of said phone call Mr. Kinney is concerned that you are unfit guardian and comes here to ask you today to sign the papers handing over your parental rights to him. He asks you to do this without the unpleasantness of a trial and without any further upsetting your daughter.” Joe sprang up at this point, storming over to Brian and Mel and pointing a finger that went back and force between Mel and Brian.

“Now you listen and you listen good; we have never done anything to damage our daughter, so how dare you come into my home and accuse us of it. Now get the fuck out of my house before I call the authorities.” Mel calmly reached into her briefcase and took out the tape that held the ominous conversation.

“By all means; call them. I’m sure they’d love to hear this new tape I got. It’s called You’re a Lousy Lying Whore by J and J Chanders,” Mel said, holding the tape so that both Mr. and Mrs. Chanders could see it. Joe immediately backed away as if the tape were acid-covered.

“Where’d you get that?” Mrs. Chanders gasped.

“My friend Peter and I picked it up from St. Clair’s a couple days ago,” Brian said, his first comment so far. He straightened up in his spot and leaned forward, elbows on thighs. “It’s like this Mr. and Mrs. Chanders: either you sign these papers today and the tape is forgotten, or you don’t and we play it for the judge. It’s your call.” Joe and Joyce both stood/sat in silence. Joe couldn’t have anybody hearing that tape; he was up for a promotion at work and no way he would even keep his job if word got around that he verbally abused his daughter. Finally Joe spoke.

“Where are the papers?” he asked, taking a pen out of his shirt pocket. Mel took the papers out of her briefcase and placed them on the table. Joe reached down and started signing.

“Joe? How can you let this man accuse us of such things and take our daughter away?” Joyce cried.

“We don’t need that kind of attention, Joyce. If we don’t sign now, my promotion is ruined. Now sign,” he said, holding out the pen to Mrs. Chanders. Brian cringed silently hearing Mr. Chanders explain his reasoning for signing. He wasn’t even doing it for Jocelyn’s own good. It was very reminiscent of his own parents. Mrs. Chanders reluctantly took the pen and signed the papers, getting up and walking to the foot of the stairs when she was done. She turned back once more and looked at the three people seated in her clean white living room.

“I hope you’re happy,” she spat out. Brian was about to answer when he realized that the comment wasn’t directed at him at all, but at Mr. Chanders. She walked up the stairs and disappeared. Mel and Brian got up and walked to the door.

“Thank you for your cooperation,” Mel said as she and Brian let themselves out. Once in the car Melanie turned to Brian.

“Well, it’s over,” she said, relief in her voice. Brian nodded sadly.

“You okay Brian?” She asked, seeing the pain in his eyes. Brian quickly slipped on his hard mask of indifference.

“Yeah I’m fine. I’d just like to go home; Jocelyn will be back from school soon,” he said, his voice betraying his face. Mel nodded in understanding and left the Chanders’s residence for the loft.

*~*~*

Jocelyn sighed and fell into the bus seat. She absolutely loathed public transportation, but she hadn’t thought to walk a block away from school and hail a cab. She’d do that tomorrow. She took a cigarette out of her bag, mouthing ‘fuck’ as she realized it was her last one. She slid to the end of the back bus seat and lit up, not being able to wait until she got back to the loft. She exhaled heavily and lolled her head against the seat back. Fuck, it had been a fucking long day. She had mounds of homework to do and she was completely convinced that most of her teacher’s hated her.

“You know, you’re not supposed to smoke on the bus,” a voice came crashing through her thoughts. She looked up, annoyed. Her annoyance quickly melted away when she saw the Nubian god that was standing in front of her. She looked the blonde shaggy-haired stranger up and down from head to toe. His hair was slightly longer than Justin’s and styled in much the same way, but pieceier. He had brilliant green eyes and, holy fuck, he was smiling at her, exposing his perfect white teeth. Jocelyn gave him a coy half smile.

“Yeah. I’ve been hearing there are lots of places I’m not supposed to smoke,” she said, stubbing out the cigarette and stashing it in her bag. The boy sat down next to her and Jocelyn started screaming inside.

“I’m Nolan. I think we go to school together,” he said, extending his hand. Jocelyn took it.

“Jocelyn,” she said, managing to keep her cool. “So what brings you to the bus? Don’t you drive like the other 4,000 people in our class?”

“Car’s in the shop,” he explained. “What about you?”

“Don’t have a car. It’s a long story,” she said. The bus came to a stop that Jocelyn realized was hers. She stood up, upset that it was time to leave this beautiful man. “Well, this is my stop. Guess I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

“Guess you will,” Nolan said. Jocelyn started to walk away when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and found Nolan handing her a piece of paper. “Here, you might have homework question tonight. You can call me anytime; I never sleep.” Jocelyn smiled and took the paper.

“Likewise,” she said. She turned and got off the bus, and smiled like an idiot all the way back to the loft. For the first time in her whole life, she was excited to go to school tomorrow.

*~*~*

Jocelyn stepped into the loft to hear Justin moaning in ecstasy. She knew very well that he wasn’t alone, having saw the jeep parked outside. She covered her mouth to stifle a giggle and closed the door quietly behind her. She went to the fridge and took out a bottle of water before positioning herself atop one of the bar stools. Silently she waited, listening to Justin’s moans and yells and Brian’s occasional manly moans. Finally the noises stopped, and when Jocelyn was sure she could speak without cracking up, she called out to them.

“Hello,” she said, just barely keeping the giggles in check. She heard Brian say fuck and then a lot of rummaging around. A few minutes later Brian and Justin came out of the bedroom. Justin was beet red, which only made it harder not to laugh. Brian leaned against the counter and looked at Jocelyn.

“How long have you been here?” He asked.

“Long enough,” Jocelyn answered, unable to keep her laughter in any longer. She looked at Brian who was turning his own impressive shade of red. “Just one question, only one; all those times you yelled fuck, were you using it as a noun, a verb or a adjective, because I’m going to use as an example on my English homework tonight.”

“Now is that anyway to talk to your father?” Brian asked. Jocelyn’s mouth dropped open and she looked back and forth between Justin and Brian.

“They signed the papers?” She said in disbelief. 

“Never underestimate Brian and Mel’s powers of persuasion,” Justin answered. Jocelyn jumped off her seat and threw her arms around both Justin and Brian.

“Oh my God! I’m free! I can’t believe it! I’m finally free,” she yelled. When she pulled away the three sat on the couch.

“We’re going out to dinner tonight to celebrate. But before we go,” Brian said, “you have to tell us all about school today.” Jocelyn smiled and pulled the number out of her bag, sharing her day with her new family.


End file.
